hzrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Yukii Nagato
Hello! Citizens of Los Santos! I am Yukii Nagato! Your FAVORITE cat girl reporter! - A common introduction during Yuki's broadcasts. 'Yukii Nagato' Yukii (or also known as Yuki) was known as a news reporter that refers herself as the catgirl reporter during her broadcast or even during one of her events. Yuki (or Yukii Nagato) was formerly staying in Japan, she moved to Los Santos for a position that didn't go so well, she had to move her career towards being a journalist. Backstory ((Note: Her biography in SANews' application backstory was deemed invalid by her creator)) Yuki attended a girl's boarding school in Akihabara, she was a cheerful girl before her mother and father's marriage tore apart, forcing Yuki to choose, she decided to follow her dad, contrary to what happened, she still lives her mother every two weeks. As they're still undergoing custody battle, Yuki's father died to a cardiac arrest, forcing her having to live with her mother, her father always said to her, when there is an opportunity, take it. After a few years when Yuki finished her school, her mother ran into an accident on her way home, forcing Yuki to rush out towards the hospital, only to find out she was dead upon arrival. Yuki had no one to look after her, she was forced to have a part time job, Yuki was used to living alone and being frugal. Until a few years later, she ran into a girl who offered her an opportunity out in Los Santos. A position that can give her a proper life, Yuki took upon this opportunity and fled to Los Santos. Her position granted to meet a lot of people, such as Sherlock D Holmes, Stalin Freeman, Lulu Rynn, Jack Napier, and later a few more people. Unfortunately, later that position was destroyed and she was forced to work alone again, but she delivers material packages via boat. This was enough to keep her alive and well-fed. Yuki then ran into a girl named Sam North, who was a news reporter, her alone was enough to convince Yuki to post an application to join. Personality Yuki tends to be quite a different person outside of her news broadcast, the motive behind her catgirl reporter persona was to appeal to the audience by appearing cute and cheerful. Yuki was able to publish magazines of herself and garnered a huge attention, as well as attract some unwanted attention. Her personality outside her catgirl persona is rather passive, she doesn't mind people that much having to live in Los Santos for almost half a year. Yuki is quite cheerful and does appear to be using snippets of her persona used on the broadcast when a fan walks up to her. But Yuki is actually a caring person when put into consideration. She does tend to act aggressive when provoked or during a certain time. But contrary to the subject, she tries her best to care for her friends and those around her. In addition, Yuki was rumored to be a bit of a playgirl. Yuki's Skyline R34 Yuki is known to drive around the city with her (Elegy) Skyline R34, it was rumored that she was the one behind the increase of reckless driving, illegal street racing and other mischief that was done on traffic. Her Skyline R34 has an Itasha finishing, rumored to be from the anime Love Live! Sunshine!!. The Crew ((Yes, it's literally called The Crew, you can laugh now.)) The Crew is a crew that is said to be passive and neutral, fast action and a tactical unit. The Crew was originally formed by patrol unit Nicosher, Nico Yazawa and Sherlock D Holmes were originally the founders, until they departed to Japan and handed this opportunity for both Yukii Nagato and Jack Traven. The Crew isn't directly tied to any gang, but members of law enforcement, paramedics and gangs are united in this crew. The meaning behind The Crew slogan was said to be simple. Fast Action would stand for fast responses, as soon as possible, quick retaliations. While Passive and Neutral would mean that they would always be the passive and neutral, (e.g. they don't start fights with anyone) and they would always stay in the middle, unless someone starts causing trouble. And Tactical Unit refers to them being tactical, strategic and also well equipped for various situations. Yuki and Jack (Traven) are currently the founders of the crew. Stalin Freeman was one of the elite shooters in The Crew. Sam North handled the financial side of the crew. And Oussama Campbell was rumored to be the one who handles the confirmation in The Crew's activities. The Crew's Roster *'Yukii Nagato '- Current founder. *'Jack Traven' - Current co-founder. *'Stalin Freeman' - Specialist and Trainer in Shooting. *'Sam North' - FInancial Department. *'Oussama Campbell' - Authorization and Confirmation *'Lulu Rynn' - Elite Member and Specialist *'Kaledrone Kuznetsov' - Elite Member and Specialist *'Markuss' Makenzy - Elite Member and Specialist *'Joseph DeMario - '''Elite Member and Medic *'Evan Williams''' '- '''Member *'Michael Warjam - Member *'''Okari Beifong - Member *'Marshal Garrix' -''' Member *'''Nico Yazawa - Departured *'Sherlock D Holmes' - Departured ( Note: Elite Member within the crew means a member that has been in The Crew for over 2 months.) The Crew's Service The Crew would usually engage those who threatens the peace, or so they say, The Crew usually would patrol around the city waiting for any calls via radio, call or text for help or calling a hit on a person. The Crew does this and they have once engaged in a public shootout with one of their targets at Dice Casino. They immediately left the scene. The Crew has also engaged in Armed Convoys, Gun Smuggling/Trade, Trucker Protection (against truck hijackers), Open Shootout, and various crimes. But it's said to be justified. The Crew's Known Raids *''February 17, 2019 - ''Black Hand Club: The Crew has been observing the Black Hand Triads for a while, a week before the raid they have been lashing out between each other. There were some complaints from members of The Crew that members of Black Hand Triads were harassing their gangs and vandalizing their vehicles. The Crew also had a drive-by shootout between Black Hand Triads using MP5SDs, this shootout happened due to Black Hand Triads members engaging a member of a law enforcement via drive-by. A totaled Mitsubishi Lancer Evo (sultan) and another Lancer Evo (sultan) was found on fire, along with a few injured and dead members from Black Hand Triads. A member of Brotherhood of Steel was also found killed. This, along with other reasons, may have been why The Crew established the raid that involved multiple gangs and even law enforcement. The Crew and Black Hand Triads has come back on good terms. (This raid has also caused a new rule to be formed as it is considered non-RP behavior.) Summary of Yukii Nagato Yuki(i) Nagato has lived in this life ever since she moved to Los Santos, however, her presence is slowly weakening, as she is rumored to be a manager of an idol group out in Japan, along with her wife, Sam North. This may be the reason why her disappearance is becoming long span. It's unknown whether Yuki will return to Los Santos again, it's known that she comes back and forth every once in a while, but others said that it has been decreasing. And Yuki's life may have fully changed and she doesn't want her career in Los Santos to continue any further. Yuki Nagato.PNG|Yuki in her everyday outfit Yukii Nagato with gear.png|Yuki in her military gear, with cat ears. Yuki R34.png|Yuki's Skyline R34 R34 2.PNG|Yuki doing dontus in her R34. The Crew Killhouse.png|The Crew during Training The crew drive by.png|The Crew engaging in a drive-by. The Crew Drive By 2.png|Co-Founder of The Crew, Jack Traven, engaging in driveby with his modified MP5SD.